Faith, Trust, and Mr Mistoffelees
by Tsughi Sav
Summary: Tugger and Misto don't exactly see eye to eye, but after the Jellicle ball they try to become more accepting of each other, which leads into more than they asked for. Slash. Rating will change in later chapters. -On Hiatus
1. Jellicle Ball

Woowoo my first Cats fanfiction. Needless to say I have become a cat addict and my favorites are The Rum Tum Tugger and Mr. Mistoffelees, and I like them even more so when paired together. So yes, this is a slash. Don't like, don't read. Easy as pie.

Disclaimer: I do not own the musical Cats or any of the characters, if I did, there would be a sequel.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>The Rum Tum Tugger was making the final preparations before he made his entrance into the Jellicle Ball. Using a mirror propped up on some of the nearby trash he fluffed his mane and made sure he looked his absolute best. With a final wink at himself in the mirror he deemed it worthy to continue walking.<p>

"What? Not going to fix your whiskers as well?" The voice was calling in a challenging tone. The Tugger twitched his whiskers in annoyance, but also because now that it was mentioned he had the urge to fix his whiskers as suggested. He raised a paw to his face and patted said whiskers once before he sighed in relief to find them in normal order. Now that first priorities were out of the way, the Maine Coon spun on his heals gracefully to see his spectator.

"Mistoffelees," Tugger hardly looked surprised. The magical tom had his way of sneaking up on others unannounced and had used that to his advantage on more than one occasion. Needless to say, Tugger found the others amusement at his tricks a little annoying at times; he and the tux already didn't get along very well.

"Rum Tum Tugger," the said tom raised his brows at Tugger's expression, a hint of a smirk on his face. The coon believed that Misto liked to get underneath his skin on purpose, trying to get a rise out of him. This only caused a dark scowl to cross the tall tom's face, and the tux's grin grew wider, or so it seemed to Tugger. "Better hurry, your number is coming up."

Like he needed reminding.

"Right," Tugger snapped his jaws on the 't' and cast his glance away at the currently dancing cats. He needed to calm down, but ooh that cat just knew what to do to push his buttons.

"Careful, you could ruin your 'do', bristling your fur like that."

Tugger's fur on his back had begun to raise and the coon took a breath to calm himself. His fur slowly but surely went back down to normal height, but he was still gritting his teeth at the tux and refusing to look back at him. The seconds didn't seem to tick by fast enough but sure enough the Rum Tum Tugger's intro began to play and plastering the most playful and sensual look he could muster, he burst out into view.

He swayed his hips to the music and flawlessly floated along to his dancing steps. Tugger was in the music now and the music was in him. All the cats could clearly tell by looking at him he was completely in his element. The kittens sighed and giggled at all the right times for the sexual tom, causing him to grin to himself. His earlier mood had completely vanished, or it was until he opened his eyes to see the tux sneering at him. His fur bristled once more and the coon promptly kicked a ball in the tom's direction. He had missed but by the look on the tux's face he had gotten the desired effect anyway.

A few dance steps later and the tux was in the center, right where the Rum Tum Tugger was supposed to be standing. Tugger flashed a questioning look at Munkustrap but the tabby only shrugged. He tried to work around the tom but the black and white cat was obviously going to get his way when he began singing before the Maine Coon was able. He left his mouth open for a moment but then quickly snapped it closed as he heard the words of Mistoffelees.

"The Rum Tum Tugger is a terrible bore," He sang and some of the kittens had to cover their mouths to stifle their giggles. Another glare was shot off at Munk by Tugger but the tom only gave him a shrug in return. It took a moment but Tugger reluctantly turned back into his dance, pretending the tux hadn't said anything. His song continued to play on without any interruption from then on. He was glad and by the time his number was over he was enjoying himself again. Not even Grisabella's appearance dampened his mood as he stalked off the stage.

Thus the ball continued on and the tom's refused to look at each other during that time period.

That changed pretty fast when their leader disappeared. Everyone was in a panic, the ball being picked up narrowly by Bombalurina and Demeter. Tugger sighed to himself when he realized that only one cat would be able to help them now. Reluctantly, he stepped out in the dark light that Macavity had created. Lounging now, he offered up his absolute last resort.

"You ought to ask magical Mr. Mistoffelees," His voice rang out and he led it all up to the theme of the Jellicle Ball: singing and dancing. Pretty soon all the Jellicles were singing about the mischievous tux, calling him out. In a dazzling display off light the tux came from the sky and returned the lights into the night. True to his mysterious character he danced about, magic pouring from his hands in a dazzling display. Maybe it was the tune of the song or it was the magic buzzing in the air, but Tugger actually began to enjoy singing the song about the Magical Mystical Mr. Mistoffelees. He and the tux pranced about, and the coon believed that the black and white tom was enjoying the attention as much as he was. Maybe the tom wasn't too terrible after all.

The ball was saved from there, Mistoffelees conjured Old Deuteronomy back into their midst. Grisabella was even brought back into the light of love with the Jellicle cats and was finally given her a chance at a new life. It was heart warming to see the glow of happiness on her otherwise weary face and no doubt it touched every cat. The final song swelled in and just as abruptly the song faded into the night, leaving the Jellicles to smile at each other happy that another Jellicle Ball was a success.

"So I'm not so bad, huh?" The familiar voice sounded from behind him again. Spinning around, Tugger saw the smile on Mistoffelees' face and he looked at the ground before looking back at the magical cat.

"Did I say that out loud?"

"No, but now you did," Success gleamed in the tom's eyes, and Tugger had to admit the tom was clever, tricking him into voicing his thought out loud. Well played.

"Oh, well, I never," The coon mimicked his earlier song's well known line. "I guess we are just going to have to see if I was right about that." For the first time he offered a smile to the tom-cat and received a genuine smile in return. Misto's tail curled and uncurled behind him and he gave a small chuckle.

"That one chance is all I need," returned the smaller tom with a glint in his eye. Before anymore could be said, the tux winked and in that moment vanished, leaving the Rum Tum Tugger alone in the throng of Jellicle cats. The speckled tom shook his head slightly. The tux still more or less had his annoying moments, but the open hatred between them had gone. The coon seemed to marvel at the magic one little Jellicle ball could do.

* * *

><p>Yay, so here it is. Sorry first chapter is short, I promise the others will be longer! Please don't kill me!<p>

Perhaps I will update in the next week or so, we are going to have to wait and find out.


	2. Roommates

Ahahaha, I was able to update again, thus proving that I am terrbile about breaking off into chapters because they always end up being short. I'm sorry! I made it longer this time, I promise!

I don't own Cats yadadada

Enjoy:

* * *

><p>"Get up," The voice tickled Tugger's ears and he grumbled, digging himself deeper into the blankets that made up his makeshift bed. He flickered his tail in annoyance at being disturbed and clung to sleep like a kit.<p>

"Five more minutes..." He mumbled as he fruitlessly tried to remain in his sleepy state. Whoever was waking up was sure determined because they just wouldn't leave him alone.

"No, you've already slept in. There's a meeting, come on. Get up," Reluctantly Tugger groaned and stretched his thin body out in attempt to wake himself up. The movement had the undertone of the sexiness that was Rum Tum Tugger, whether he did it on purpose or out of habit it was still noticeable. When he finally opened his eyes, Tugger looked around his den for the cat that had awoken him but only caught sight of a black tail leaving the den. In the air hung the the scent that could only be described as Mr. Mistoffelees. The Maine Coon shook his head. Should have known it was the tux, he was the only one who really dared to walk into Tugger's den at any time of day, regardless of what may be going on inside. The tom was actually quite stubborn when it boiled down to necessity, as the Rum Tum Tugger had discovered as their friendship grew. A month had passed since the Jellicle Ball and the two were beginning to actually like being civil to each other. There was still the moments where Mistoffelees would do something to Tugger to make the tom upset and they would have their fights. Things were looking up, though. Mistoffelees and the Rum Tum Tugger could be seen on some mornings laughing and joking about things as they ignored or were oblivious to the stares and whispers from others. For as long as most of the Jellicles could remember the two had harbored an extreme dislike for each other and now there was such a drastic change in their demeanor. Some believed that Tugger was up to his usual no good tricks while others were at a loss as to why they had suddenly become five times as friendlier.

Tugger didn't care what they thought in the slightest. If they believed it was just a friendship, which it was, that was fine. If they thought it was something a little more than even better. It was almost as good as adding the tux to his long list of conquests. He had to laugh at that. Such a thing, while it was possible, was highly unlikely with the magical cat who was almost as stubborn as him at times. He was sure the cat didn't roll like that, but Tugger was confident that if he wanted to he could always make the tom role that way. Either way really worked for the cat, though he did wonder what the dark side of a magic cat would be like.

Finally the moment came for the Rum Tum Tugger to actually pull himself up off of his bed, giving himself another leisurely stretch once he was on his feet. He watched himself in the mirror that was propped up opposite of his bed. Not too bad looking today. He only had to fix a few clumps of hair in his mane before he stalked out of his den and into the cool night. The moon was already high above in her arch to stretch to the other side of the earth. He usually didn't sleep in so long but he had been up all night, so what could he say? His eyes finally began adjusting to the night so Tugger believed it was safe to take a few steps forward, and no sooner than he did so then he saw his fan club slowly making their way over to him. He smiled at them as they drifted around his legs, clinging to him and wishing to gain more of his attention and affection. He couldn't indulge them for long though, even he knew that there were matters to attend to at this meeting. So after the usual greeting he began to swat them away from his legs.

"Ladies, ladies," he cooed in his flirtatious voice and they all looked up to him adoringly, clinging onto his every word. "The Rum Tum Tugger has some important business to attend to." They all looked up at him, their eyes full of disappointment and hurt at his parting. "Now, now, I will return to you lovely beautiful girls, don't you worry." With that he made his way through his own personal cloud into open ground, them sighing and calling after him in farewells. He smiled to himself as he could feel them openly watching him sway his hips as he walked. This walking style had become such a habit that it came naturally to him and he didn't even have to try at it. He just did.

He made his way to the pile of junk that looked rather small but he knew that once he entered it that it was much bigger. This was the place that they held all the important meetings that decided on the actions of the Jellicle clan. Until recently, Tugger wasn't invited into these meetings, and he didn't really care about them then, but along with Mistoffelees' friendship he had dragged him into the politics of the Jellicles. Surprisingly he was good at it and was slowly becoming famous as the one that came up with all the original ideas. But there were just some areas that were not his expertise. Such as who would live where after mated and plans to make more space as new kittens were born, even when there was the mention of Macavity the Maine Coon was at a loss. He didn't know a thing about battle strategy or hardly anything else... So okay, maybe he wasn't the most useful but he did help out every now and again.

He wriggled his way through the opening that was the entrance to the meeting house. He blinked around to adjust to the now dim light. The importance Jellicles were already around the table and talking to each other, discussing this and that. No one seemed particularly worried about anything which was a good sign to Tugger. It didn't take long for him to catch the tux tucked in the middle of the cats, talking gracefully and fluently with ease. He was lively and talkative, which was actually stating something since the magical cat had the habit of changing his mysterious personality from time to time. You never knew what kind of Mistoffelees he was going to be until he was right in front of you. If you tried guessing how he would act you would be surprised to find that most of the time you would be wrong. He was a slippery cat and prided himself on being the most mysterious of all the Jellicles, just like the Rum Tum Tugger himself enjoyed being the center of attention for the ladies, and even sometimes men if he was in the mood. Seeing as it wasn't one of those times, the tom wriggled himself up to Bombi and nibbled her ear playfully.

"Tugger!" She protested playfully but the purr in her throat couldn't be hidden from him that easily. He chuckled darkly in her ear but a cough from the other side of him interrupted him, preventing him from going any further. It was Munkustrap with a disapproving gaze on him. Reluctantly he trailed his hand down her back and wrapped it around her waist, leaving it at that. As if on a signal the rest of the chatter in the room began to die down as the beginning of the meeting drew near. It was almost like a change in the air that everyone could sense. All were not keen on breaking the now heavy silence but after a moment Munk was the one to clear his throat, calling for a silence within the silence. No one pointed it out, but Tugger rolled his eyes at the silver tabby.

"Now everyone, I have called you here as the Jellicle protector because we have received word that Macavity will be striking again soon," He let his voice carry in the room and gave them a moment to think over what he said. A few of the queens looked worriedly at each other and a few whispers rose up in the room. "Now, I am not sure about the reliability of this tip, but it never hurts to be prepared. Jennyanyspots you make sure the kittens stay in their dens for the next week, with only going outside when necessary or monitored. We don't want anyone to go missing. As for accommodations we will need to group up in to pairs at the least. I also need guards to stand posts and I will be willing to take volunteers for such a job-"

"Hold on," Tugger interrupted Munk and because he did so all eyes in the room now captured him in their full attention. "Did you say we will be housing in pairs?" He was sure he liked the idea, maybe not for a week with the same cat, but maybe he could persuade-

"I know what you're thinking and no," His eyes narrowed on the Maine Coon distrustfully. "Jelly and I will be making a list of the cats paired together and no, you do not get to choose." Tugger had opened his mouth but Munkustrap spoke right over him without giving him a chance to plead his case. With a grumble Tugger agreed and said not a word on the matter anymore.

"Continuing on, all Jellicles are not to leave the area of the junkyard for fear of being an easy target. Make sure everyone knows the rules, Alonzo," he gave his friend a meaningful look and the fellow tom nodded in understanding before he slipped out of the meeting area to spread the word to the rest of the Jellicles without causing panic. The energetic tom was actually surprisingly good at this task and many word was similarly passed through the Jellicles the same way. Now Munkustrap looked on the rest of the Jellicles in the meeting area. "If there are any problems come speak to me. The lists for rooming will be released later tonight." With that being said, the tabby stepped down signaling the end of the meeting.

Cats dispersed quickly out of the meeting area. Bombi left Tugger's side eventually to join her friends. Tugger wasn't alone for long though as Mistoffelees came up to his side, his soft grin still touching his lips. He turned his look on Tugger and gestured for him to leave first. Tugger took this offer and in his own manner left the little junk heap with a shimmy of his shoulders and a shake of his hips. He turned back around, expecting to see Mistoffelees shuffling his way out but instead the conjuring cat was already out and raised a cheeky eyebrow at him.

"Careful kitten," Tugger warned in his flirtatious manner. "Being so close and all, you never know when I might try something." He wriggled his brow for emphasis but Misto was not fooled by this, after all he had hated him before so this move had much less of an effect.

"Don't even try it," He shook his head before he went on his way past the Rum Tum Tugger. "You can't fool me." His tail whisked behind him and in a moment the tux was out of sight once more. Tugger shook his head slowly.

'With the rate everyone is leaving me alone like this, you would think I had rabies or something,' He thought to himself as he went to go find his fanclub and burn a few hours before he would go to try his luck with some queen that would happen to take his fancy for the night.

XXX

"...Skimble and Jenny

Victoria and Jemina

Mistoffelees and Rum Tum Tugger."

The clearing burst into fitful sighs as the princesses that had secretly, or not so secretly, wished that they would be the lucky cat to spend with Tugger, but it was just a dream, they soon realized. Some cats that were cautious about Tugger and his slowly building friendship with Mistoffelees were surprised that the two would be put together. Queens glared at Mistoffelees with open jealousy and the tom had to cough from the uncomfortable attention he was suddenly getting. Tugger snapped his head up from were he was snoozing among his pretty followers. He was being with who now? He looks at Munk with something a kin to shock or annoyance. Perhaps both. He couldn't believe it. This 'buddy system' thing was totally not working out the way the coon had hoped. He had no problem with Mistoffelees but... they didn't even dare put him with a queen. Granted it was probably the smartest idea but Tugger didn't like this at all. The brittle friendship they had built would probably shatter the first night.

'Crap'

He looked to Munkustrap and began to protest but the glare he received for even opening his mouth was enough to let him know that no matter how much he tried to change it, nothing was going to happen to the arrangements. Tugger snapped his jaws shut and leaned back to sulk in the company of the girls crowding around him. He saw Mistoffelees look at him and raise a questioning eye brow. 'Can you handle this?' Tugger narrowed his brows.

'Shut up'

'I'm not saying anything.'

'Well knock it off'

Mistoffelees let out a laugh and had to look away from the Rum Tum Tugger. The coon sighed to himself and ran his hands through his main in thought. This couldn't end up too terribly, could it? Maybe it could. He had no idea what to expect from the magic cat and was uneasy as to what the tux's reaction to him would be. With Mr. Mistoffelees who knew was going to happen?

"Bombi," Tugger dusted himself off and disengaged himself from his loving entourage. He needed a few hours where he didn't really need to think. Besides, he may not have the chance to... 'Spend quality time' with the queen until the whole thing blew over. He quickly sauntered over to the queen and she surrendered herself like he knew she would.

* * *

><p>But Tugger, you actually care about your friendship? Whoops, let that one slip!<p>

2420 Words! Woo!

Also Misto isn't reading his mind they are making faces at each other and that's what their faces are saying... Basically lol. It's talking with their eyes.


	3. Just a Friendly Competition

**Hello again!**

**This time I would like to thank my two reviewers Loveydovey14 and CrazyIndigoChild. Who very much pushed me to write this next chapter as soon as I did, though I admit, Tugger's swinging hips were a little motivational as well ;)**

**I do not own Cats!**

**Enjoy:**

* * *

><p>Some hours later, the tom returned to his den in a much better mood than he had felt a few hours prior. That was until he saw a certain tux scoping about his den and then the world of reality hit him smack in the face. His hair stood up on the back of his neck as the old hatred boiled in his belly for the magic cat. He hardly began trusting him until recently, while the cat was gladly welcomed in his house while the coon was there, Misto was hardly allowed to be snooping around in his belongings. A growl threatened to scratch itself out of the back of the Rum Tum Tugger's throat but he was able to choke it back. After all, why start fighting now and make the rest of this… 'Arrangement' so uncomfortable to himself? No. Instead he pawed back his hair and took a deep breath before he stepped up to the tuxedo cat that hadn't noticed him yet. The black and white tom had himself distracted looking at the ornaments lining the nooks and crannies of the hollowed out what used to be a car. There were no seats and all of the upholstery was removed, leaving what would be empty looking skeleton of a van half buried in junk. To the junkyard Jellicle cats it was the lap of luxury, with a small entrance for privacy and some of the softest blankets around to serve as the coon's bed. There was makeshift shelving from the jagged pieces of junk poking through the gaping windows and the blocked out the sunlight as well. These 'shelves' were littered with all kinds of gismos and gadgets that even Ariel the little mermaid would be jealous of. Some of them were the cat's decorative belts others small trinkets of jewelry bestowed upon him from his many adoring queens. Some of them were more of a shady character; those were the ones hiding on the high shelves and were thankfully out of Mistoffelees' sight. After all the clutter there were still pieces of items spread haphazardly around the den, but it made it seem more homely that way.<p>

"What are you up to, kitten?" The Rum Tum Tugger raised his thin eyebrow at the magic cat; said cat jumped lightly from the sudden noise and spun around on his heels. That brought back some memories and Tugger rather liked being on the other side of the table this time. Scaring the black and white cat was quite satisfactory. The Maine Coon neglected to give a following up statement but the grin and the glimmer in his eyes was enough to convey the gloating message effectively without any words. Mistoffelees patted his white chest fur, clearing dust off while also trying to regain some of his dignity.

_Too late for that._

"Seeing as I would be spending the coming days here, I thought I would scope it out. I thought that you would return shortly, but I should have known better," The younger cat also raised an accusing eyebrow, picking him back up and put on equal level with his foe. Tugger's tail twitched in annoyance. Cat was darn too proud, but then again Tugger was in no position to criticize. It wasn't the fact that the cat had announced his actions out in the open, the Rum Tum Tugger was immune to such banter, but it was the fact the cat wouldn't let himself down from that pedestal for a single moment.

"What's wrong with your place?" The coon switched the topic back onto the den and dodged away from talking about himself. If the cat pushed the line any farther...

"Mine is rather too small, it is only meant for one small magic cat, after all," Mistoffelees shrugged. There the cursed cat went again! Bringing his magic to put himself higher than the Maine Coon! Well!

There was a moment of silence as the two had a battle of wits, and if looks could kill then the two would have vaporized on the spot. The larger cat's hackles rose, making the gangly tom seem twice as big, but the smaller cat still stood his ground, his white face portraying no fear.

"I'm out of here," Tugger said finally and made a turn to leave before the black tux let out a chuckle behind him, causing his head to swivel back sharply.

"You're going to get caught going that way," came the matter-of-fact tone from Mistoffelees.

"Well what other way out is there?" He mentally cursed Munkustrap for making that rule, making him look like a fool in his own den.

"There is…," The small cat stretched out one white palmed paw toward the taller cat. "My way out."

Immediately a flash of distrust shone in the Rum Tum Tugger's eyes as he narrowed is eyes at the small paw as if he could sense its evil intentions. What if this was a trick to get him again? If it was there was no way it was going to happen on his watch.

"And why," His eyes flickered to the others eyes before returning to scrutinize the paw once more. "Would you be offering?" Mistoffelees shrugged as he replied easily.

"It was getting crowded in here anyway."

Tugger still wasn't so convinced. He tried to way his possibilities before him. For one thing, he didn't like being cooped up at all and just the thought of being confined within the reaches of the junkyard just made him itch to get out and break the said rule. It seemed, with all the extra precautions being taken in the watch over the Jellicles home, that the only way to obtain this freedom was to take the magic cat up on his offer. Then again the other cat could simply decide to ditch him and leave him stranded to find his own way out. He didn't seem real fond of _that _idea. Even as he stood there with the other tom giving Tugger a taunting and challenging grin, he felt the pull on the rest of the world tugging on him. Slowly he changed the look in his eye and now they seemed to say:

'I'm watching you.'

'Wouldn't have it any other way'

Reluctantly the Rum Tum Tugger stretch out his arm and put his paw on the others and in a moment the two toms were gone and all that was left in the den was silence.

XXX

When Tugger blinked his eyes he and Mistoffelees were in the crowded streets of the city, with dawn but a few single hours away, leaving them a little time for play. As always, when the rush of the city caught in the cat's veins, he just had to smile. The other cat beside him seemed just as comfortable and at home in the bustling area as he did; which was just fine with the Rum Tum Tugger. He would have stood there comfortably for just a little longer if his peace was not interrupted.

"You can let go of my hand now," Mistoffelees was looking at him with that damn raised eyebrow again. Seriously, the cat called Tugger boring but he was just as predictable with the way he was carrying on. In a jerk of a movement the Maine Coon snatched his hand away to get rid of the problem. As the contact was removed from between the two, there was a warm tingle in the middle of Tugger's paw. He clenched it in attempt to rid himself of the feeling but the soft feeling still lingered in his fur. The feeling could only be explained with the use of the magic cat's, well, magic while in such close proximity. That was why. Yeah. He rubbed the inside of his paw on his leg to distract himself away from the feeling, and such a movement was not an odd sight to see with the Rum Tum Tugger, who commonly did try bringing attention to the lower half his body.

In the corner of his eye, the coon spotted a pretty spotted queen walking past the duo and he spun himself to follow her when he was interrupted once more with that oddly deep voice.

"Oh please," Mistoffelees scoffed at Tugger fearlessly and the cat froze.

"What?" He snapped at the tux, his eyes once again narrowed.

"I just think that such a dignified she cat wouldn't go after someone, well, like you."

How dare he?

"Oh really?" The Tugger mimicked the black cat's amused tone of voice. He put his hands on his hips and spotted another prospect. "Well what about that one?" He pointed at a rather skinny brown tabby who passed by in a cloud of what must have been her friends.

"Don't kid yourself."

Another target…

"Her?"

"Wouldn't even look your way, I say."

"That one looks like she would mind a little tumble in the hay."

"She's clearly absorbed into that tom next to her to even notice your presence."

"Well if you're so damn smart about this why don't you give it a try?"

"Watch me," He winked at the Rum Tum Tugger, who just let out a dignified huff, and stalked right past the other tom. Mistoffelees practically oozed out confidence as he made his way to a small group of queens who were looking at the jeweled collars of a street merchant. Nonchalantly the tux snatched up a pink shimmering rhinestone collar and smiled at the silver tabby of the group. He raised it to her neck rather elegantly and her face was the picture of surprise as the cat seemed to sneak up out of nowhere.

"Well," He flashed a charming smile. "Not many cats have the right to say they pull off a collar such as this, and so well I might add." The two other queens giggled behind their friend as she bore the hint of a blush herself. He lowered the collar and placed it in her hand slowly, opening her paw finger by finger and finally draping the leather into her delicate palm. "Not that you need the collar," He playfully winked at her and the silver tabby giggled a little despite herself.

Back in the center of the square where the two toms had appeared in, Tugger was shooting daggers with his eyes at the tom. Oh, what did he know? Queens were so easy to persuade and anyone could just walk up to any she-cat, giving her sweet words and a shower of compliments. The coon watched as the sleek tom gave the she-cat a few parting words before he returned to the miffed tom. Tugger crossed his arms, clearly unimpressed.

"Aw," Mistoffelees gave the taller tom a mocking pout. "Don't be so glum, Tugger." It was the first time the tom had ever shortened his name, and it did not slip from the coon's notice.

"I won't be, _Mistoffelees," _He stressed the full name; he didn't want to be so friendly with the other cat now. "How about you and I make this into a competition?" The tux shrugged almost carelessly.

"Why not?" He looked around and spotted a random older tom cat and quickly ran up to him. "Would you be so kind as to keep score for us?" The tom stuttered as to what he was supposed to be keeping score of and Mistoffelees quickly explained. He was to keep score of when one of them would come back and tell him they got another point, but only if they were actually seen working a little tom foolery successfully upon a queen. After a chuckle and a nod the old tom readily agreed, the two spit firing youths obviously reminding him much of himself when he was younger. As soon as the consent passed from his old withered lips the two were off like lightning. Mistoffelees was quick to employ his magical abilities to draw a crowd, bringing many queens to him and he was able to flirt with them during the performance with ease. He soon was able to the bench were the old cat lay and grinned at him saying he simply had four now. Off the tux went again, this time weaving through the crowd in search of another she-cat. The Rum Tum Tugger was quick to use his area of expertise as well. He soon hit up on the local bar girls he had met before and schmoozed them with the ease of a master. With a few rolls of his hips a few other queens came his way. Two minutes later he sprinted past shouting six at the cat, not even giving pause as he practically pounced on another tabby.

While the game went on mostly without a hitch, there were a couple of foul plays on both sides that the tom had to count out. Tugger's liveliness scared off one of his queens and he tried to make the cat count it anyway but the old tom knew better. Mistoffelees also had a few run-ins where a tom chased him away from their lady when she had become too friendly with the tux. Within the hour the two alone covered most of the square, not letting one she cat go by that had not been flirted with one or the other, or was in the presence of another being flirted with. Pretty soon the two came back, panting for breath from their wild sprints in the mad craze to try and outdo the other.

"That's one more for me," Mistoffelees said and proceeded to rest against the bench to catch his breath.

"For me as well," Tugger also gave himself a leisurely pause to rest. He glanced up and the approaching dawn was visible in the sky as it became a lighter blue. The cats of the city were starting to be becoming few and far in between while the humans population was starting to become more abundant. As the sun rose by the second in the sky the old tom called the game to an end and the two youths looked at the ginger tom expectantly.

"For the Maine Coon," he paused for effect. "Twenty-three."

Success lit up in Tugger's eyes and he stuck his tongue out at his opponent.

"The tux," He smiled this time at their eager faces. "Twenty…. Four."

Immediately the Rum Tum Tugger's face fell and Mistoffelees gave a triumphant laugh. The old tom had to shake his head at the two. Everything was a competition to them at that age.

"Now, with the game said and done I must be off." With that the old tom swept himself up to his feet and pulled himself down from the bench before going on his way, probably back to his home where a warm fire and a bowl of cream awaited him.

"Old fart must have miss-counted," Tugger grumbled under his breath, refusing to admit the others victory. Mistoffelees just shrugged, but grinned anyway. He passed on formulating a clever response, and instead offered him his paw out again.

"Come on, Maine coon," The teasing edge in his voice so completely noticeable. "We need to get going too before someone finds out we're not around." Tugger shook his head grudgingly and placed his paws as same as before, feeling the magic course through their touch as they were transported back into the darkness that which was the Rum Tum Tugger's den. Tiredly, Tugger sprawled himself out on the blankets, not really making room for the other. After a moment he felt eyes burning holes in the back of his neck and snapped at his 'guest'.

"What?"

"Where am I going to sleep?" The tux asked gently as though the coon had just politely forgotten. The said coon's tail twisted as he thought for a moment, very, very reluctant to share his bed in that sense to the other cat. Never did he ever sleep with another cat literally, he always left after he was finished, and he wasn't about to start with Mistoffelees.

"Oh, right," He gestured to some far corner of the blanket. "Sleep over there." With that he curled himself up and determinedly fixed his mind upon the idea of sleep. After a moment he heard the magic cat sigh and place himself on the very edge as instructed, but Tugger could tell that the fight was far from over.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh silly Tugger, turning everything that Misto does into a challenge. Tsk tsk tsk.<strong>

**I have to apologize with all my 'apostrophes'. I am very uncreative, I'm sorry.**

**Review because they are like the Peanuts to my Butter~**


End file.
